1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable connector, comprising a housing of insulating material, said housing having a plurality of contact terminals, and a metal cover having a first end for accommodating the housing and a second end with a cable exit, wherein the metal cover comprises a location for receiving a strain relief means of the cable near the second end.
2. Description of Prior Developments
A cable connector of this type is described in EP-A-0 907 221. This known cable connector shows a design which is very efficient in applications where one or more cables are exiting straight from the cover or in applications where a signal cable exits from the cover at a right angle. In some applications of cable connectors with at least two cables, the overall length or height of the cable connector is significantly increased when the cables should laterally exit at a right angle from the cover. In such applications of the cable connector of EP-A-0 907 221 the cable connector would require too much space.
Further cable connectors of the above-mentioned type are shown in European patent applications 99202938.9 and 99202973.6 of the same applicant.
The invention aims to provide an improved cable connector of the above-mentioned type, which cable connector is in particular efficient in applications where at least two cables exit at a right angle from the cover.
To this end the cable connector of the invention is characterized in that the cover is provided with at least two cable exits and two locations for receiving a strain relief means, wherein said receiving locations are staggered with respect to each other in the direction from the first to the second end, and/or wherein the receiving locations are placed at an offset with respect to a center plane of the connector in mutually opposite directions.
In this manner a cable connector is obtained, wherein the overall space required for the connector and cables exiting the connector is reduced. Further, in particular in an embodiment with offset receiving locations, the cables can extend parallel to each other at mainly the same level immediately outside the connector cover.
According to a preferred embodiment the metal cover is provided with a cable guiding channel between each cable exit and corresponding receiving location, wherein each cable channel comprises a bend section. In this manner the cables are forced by the guiding channels into a lateral direction already within the connector.